


An Eye and a Kiss

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, No Man's Land, Slight canon change, season five, slight gore warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: In that split second that Oswald got shot in the face Ed had an overwhelming fear that he would have lost him for good.





	An Eye and a Kiss

“Hold still I’m trying to get the bullet out.” 

Oswald dug his nails against the countertop hissing from the burning pain he felt throughout the right side of his skull. He found the strength to glare at Ed with his one remaining eye.

“That’s hard to do when I have somebody prodding where my eye used to be. Can’t you give me something?” He asked aggravated.

Ed furrowed his brow leaning in closer, he clasped the bullet between the pliers and slowly began to extract it from the home it made itself in his friend’s face. Oswald yelled kicking him this time, Ed chose to ignore him knowing this most likely had to hurt terribly.

“If you haven’t noticed medical supplies aren’t easily obtained here anymore.”

Ever since the quakes the citizens sort of lose their minds rather collectively. They themselves were guilty of that as well; though Ed had spent that first month of chaos in a medically induced coma after Dr. Strange had resurrected him under Penguin’s orders. 

He smiled feeling the slightest bit victorious as he held the bloodied bullet up for Oswald to see, the other man glared at him obviously not impressed by this.

“Now what?” He asked, impatient.

“Well now I need to clean the wound and get you bandaged up.”

Oswald sighed, “I can’t believe I lost my eye.”

“You’re lucky that you didn’t die.” Ed told him as he began disinfecting the gaping wound. “If that bullet had gone any deeper it would have pierced your brain and you would have been dead before you even hit the pavement…..That or you would have been in a coma and if you survived in a few months you would have to relearn literally everything.” 

“I get the sense that you’re trying to make me feel better, but I have to confess it really isn’t working.” 

“Sorry.” Ed muttered to himself as he sat another bloodied piece of cotton to the side.

The bleeding was coming to a stop, he just needed pressure on the wound.

“If I’m being honest I really thought you were dead.” 

Oswald scoffed, “I’m sure you’re disappointed that I’m not.”

The words stung, he’d thought they’d been getting along much better in the past three months, but perhaps they really hadn’t been. Then again, he had been sleeping on Oswald’s couch instead of in a bed when City Hall now had three bedrooms, and there was the fact that Oswald now had a bulldog puppy named after him who was treated like a king.

“Actually, I was scared out of my mind.” Ed quietly confessed. He placed a larger piece of cotton over the hole taping it down at the edges before wrapping gauze around his head tying it at the back to keep it in place.

Oswald remained quiet, he stared down at the floor as he slowly kicked his leg back and forth. 

“Okay I’m done, you can go if you want to.” 

“Thank you….Ed I’m sorry about what I said.” 

“It’s fine, I haven’t given you too many reasons in the past to feel like I care about you. My own fault really.” Ed moved away from him going over to the kitchen sink. “I was a terrible friend to you, I’m sorry.” He said as he began washing the blood from his hands washing as it turned a pinkish hue in the water.

Oswald slid down off the counter, he stepped up beside him. “I technically was the one who put a hit out on your girlfriend because I’m an absolute prick.”

He smirked remembering how pissed he’d been. Initially because he felt he’d loved her, that she was his key to being normal, to getting out of Gotham and seeing if just maybe he could be a normal person instead of a serial killer with a pill addiction. Then over time the realization hit he was only angry and hurt because the one person he genuinely trusted had lied to him, had done something to hurt him, and tried to come up with eighty different ways to justify it.

“You did….I still think about that morning on the docks.” He turned off the water watching as the tainted water swirled down the drain. “I…I shouldn’t have shot you. I’m sorry.” 

Oswald reached out placing a hand on his forearm, Ed looked down at his hand then up at him. 

“Do you mean that?” He quietly asked.

“Of course I do, I promise you I wouldn’t say that if I didn’t mean it.” 

Oswald shrugged, he rubbed his fingers along the sleeve of his jacket as he continued to look up at him. “If we’re both being honest about things then I suppose I should tell you that even after everything you did and that I did to you that I love you. I wish that I didn’t most days, but I do….when I saw you after you were killed it hurt a lot. I still feel like it was my fault it happened in the first place.”

Ed turned to face him, “It wasn’t your fault.”

“I knew you weren’t doing well…I knew the chance of something bad happening to you the day I made you leave the Lounge that day was high. I shouldn’t have made you leave, I shouldn’t have….I shouldn’t have used you to get me out of Arkham, I could see that you were happy, and I….I’m sorry.”

Ed placed a hand against his cheek, thumb stroking the skin just below the edge of the bandage. Oswald leaned into his touch despite himself.

“Things still turned out okay in the end.” 

Oswald laughed, “I have a missing eye and you sleep on my couch, oh and there’s a steroid fueled super soldier blowing everything up on a war path….Definitely turned out okay.” He opened his eye looking at him.

“To be fair it’s a comfortable couch and I’m glad that you’re alive. I really do feel like we do better when we’re together.” He leaned down kissing him gently. “I do love you.”

There was no reply, he just stared up at him as if trying to comprehend the words and the fact Ed had kissed him. He leaned up kissing him, placed his hand against the back of his neck his fingers curling against his neck. Ed took the second kiss as a sign that he accepted this, that to some extent things were forgiven.


End file.
